


YoUniverse

by FairySoulmate



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, First time writing, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySoulmate/pseuds/FairySoulmate
Summary: Their once was a time when the world was ruled by the people of the fay. Fairy Folks used to roam freely on Earth but like everything their rule came to an end, and the humans rose and in order for the fay to continue leaving on this new realm they adapted to the new changes instead of being small and living in tiny houses they adjusted their size some continue with their normal lives leaving in hiding others opted to live has a regular human beings moving to regular human cities  but being fay some couldn't contain their own nature and play tricks on the humans who now where ruling this world. What happens when a young man is trusted to complete a mission in order for their world to  continue to coexist with each other and not over turn the balance over their realms?





	YoUniverse

**Author's Note:**

> hey lovelies,  
> so ive been having a hard time, im about to turn 29 and i have no idea what i want to do with my life i guess im having a midlife crisis, i have always love to read and get lost in different worlds lately ive been thinking about Fairies and Wicked Lovely by Melissa Mar came to mind while ill be using her world for inspiration i would like to try my hand in writing hopefully yall like it. i have no prior experience so please be kind to me while i try to build this imaginary world. Love -M

Alfreheim was magical, everyone who lives there could describe the city has an endless summer, after all that was exactly this city was. Summer where you could have a relaxing yet active day in the lakes. Being carefree and laughing with friends all day and all night drinking without worries, that was what Park Jimins live used to be about. Spending his nights with his loved ones taking care of his people the children of the light who would carry their warm all over the realm. Just like the other Fairies who lived in peace in different parts of the Fairy world, as long as no one would mess with the balance of the court they would be peace leaving besides the humans in this new world. But just like summer has an end, he knew that something was coming he couldn't truly put his hand of what this feeling was but he knew that soon his sunny skies and peaceful days where about to be threatened after all it wouldn't be summer if you don't get your thunderstorms, only now he knew that this storm who will soon hit his lovely city was about to change everything he ever knew of the magical realm of the Fay world. Jimin was walking next to Taehyung his best friend since they were in diapers. They were heading to the beautiful lake that was at the edge of town to enjoy the nice weather. The sun was shining bright in the sky, the birds were singing, the kids running around full of laughter playing tag and bowing down every time they saw him to show respect to their new appointed king. “I can't believe your our new king Jiminah,” Tae said while walking down the road that where full of flowers and trees, the breeze was quite lovely not extremely hot like some days but not completely cold. It was just the perfect temperature, and just like Tae he couldn't believe it either, yes he has been preparing for this his whole life and now that his mother has stepped down and celebrated Jimin's new coronation with a grand ball that was thrown in their new castle that was located at the top of the hill with a beautiful view to the town and the lake that surrounded their small island. He was still adapting to the idea that this town was his to govern and lead. Their town was beautiful cover with green trees, flowers, especially sunflowers his favorite flower all over the place, the lake was shining bright reflecting the green and blue colors if you look closely, all of this was his now. So why where he should be happy that everything was peaceful he couldn't find peace himself. Jimin shuckles, “yeah; i know but nothing really changes, just have to go to some fancy meetings with the court, find the one, but im still the same me, i hope you know that Tae.” “Of course Jiminie, i know that your still my best friend and soulmate, it just hard to see how our friends who with we grew up now are all trying to kiss your cute butt in order to gain your favor,” “TAE!!! Stop saying things like that,” both friends laugh finally reaching the lake, where they both sat down and enjoy the summer sun feeling the warmth of the brilliant rays softly brushing their skins. The sun was bright, just a few hours ago when suddenly Jimin felt the change of the breeze, the clouds started turning from the white and puffy to grey, slowly taking the warm and sunny rays of sunshine away, and a small shill when throughout Jimin's skin this storm was not an ordinary thunderstorm that him and his people were used to this was stronger, the storm was bringing a message to him and he needed to warn his people to start getting into the safety of their homes, something big was coming something cold and dangerous, Jimin turn to Tae, “ Tae, Tae, i don't want to scare you, but a storm is coming and is not an ordinary storm please help me by telling the people around us to evacuate and go home and wait until the storm passes.” Tae turn around and was about to argue when he saw Jimin's face, full of worried, and afraid, he didn't ask for further explanation and started to yell, “ Everyone may I please have your attention, there's a storm coming and we need to get home,” the faeries around stop doing their activities and look at a Tae, when they saw that he was not alone but with their new king, they immediately gather their belongings and started flying back towards their homes. No soon has everyone was gone the black clouds sprawl all over the sky draining out all the colors from his sight what use to be a bright summer day full of greens, blues, yellows, and whites where now all in grayish, quieting everything around him, stealing the light breeze and replacing it with a stillness, “Taehyung don't move something is coming, stay by side, even if we fly we wouldn't make it to our homes, no matter what happens next please don't let go of my hand, understood?” “Jimin what's going on?” Jimin couldnt answer his question when in the silence a slow crackle of thunder is heard in the distance, followed by lightning and heavy rain drops started dropping from the sky, Jimin had just had enough time to put a shield up protecting them of the severe thunderstorm that soon surrounded them. He didn't know why he kept looking on the lake who just a few minutes ago was warm and inviting now looking so cold a deadly, yes this definitely isn't a regular summer thunderstorm that him and his people were use to. He didn't have to look for to long when he saw her, she was rising from the middle of the lake looking absolutely stunning shining bright, long blond hair with big round blue eyes that where piercing him and wouldn't let him look anywhere else, she was dressed in a beautiful gray flowing dress, and when she was finally flowing on top of the lake making her approach to him slowly until she reach him, that's when she finally opened her mouth with a voice so silky that when she spoke it was like a mother's lullaby to their baby lulling them slowly to slumber. “ My Lovely Jiminah nice to finally meet you, im part of the Dark Realm and im here to deliver a message for our lovely light king, “The times are changing. Powers are being shifted, someone you know is trying to take control of all the realms, you were chosen by our Goddess since you were born and now its time for you to go and look for the one who possesses the “SIGHT” and convince him or her to help you bring back the peace of our worlds in order to avoid the complete destruction of Earth has we know it. This human is destined to lead with you, and together both of you will defeat the cold that is threatening to destroy everything including your beloved Alfreheim.” I hope you understand that this is a very importan mission please don't let us down, it was nice to meet you sweet Jimin, Goodbye for now,” and just like she appeared she was gone. Taehyung and Jimin were left in complete silence, staring at the lake a thunderstorm full on force when he knew he could finally move him and tae made their way back to the castle looking for his mother to tell her what had happened back in the lake and this was how Park Jimin was pushed to a world he never wanted to be part of, and our story begins.


End file.
